


Ulterior Unconscious

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [15]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Conflicting Feelings, Cuddling, Gen, Nosebleeds, Platonic Kisses, Playful teasing, Screenplay/Script Format, vasovagal syncope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel passes out from Chad's loud rock music.Chad is not happy with this...or is he?
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	Ulterior Unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> -You know how in Operation Treaty, Chad says something like: "I don't want to drag your unconscious body around"?
> 
> And then I had a flash of inspiration: what would happen if Nigel actually *was* unconscious...?  
> And now you know how this story came to be. This was one of the first stories I wrote a draft for, too.
> 
> -At one point, Chad says something like "I'm gonna cut off these handcuffs so I don't have to listen to your whiny butt anymore!". Yeah, good luck getting rid of Nigel when he's gonna be living on the same spaceship as you.
> 
> -This is another favorite story of mine. I don't like it as much as "Quaint Zest", but it's certainly up there.
> 
> -For the record, if you want to read this story to forget about that big deadly fight between Nigel and Chad...well, I don't blame you. That episode is great, don't get me wrong, but the last quarter of said episode was heartbreaking and terrifying.
> 
> -Nigel and Chad's whole fight pretty much started because of anger.
> 
> Nigel feels strong sorrow when he looks at a picture of himself and Chad, then he gets reminded of Lizzie breaking up with him, and then he gets framed by Numbuh Infinity. 
> 
> Chad learns that he wasn't chosen to be in the GKND, then he gets captured, and then he gets chained together with his enemy. The rage and hatred between the two prevents them from communicating properly, which leads to them fighting with each other.
> 
> If they had a chance to cool down and properly communicate, they would get along a lot better. (That, or if they had a healthy outlet for their anger...)  
> But unfortunately, their relationship is one of those things that is always going to fall apart no matter how much time traveling you do. 
> 
> -Related:
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/TearJerker/CodenameKidsNextDoor
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Recap/CodenameKidsNextDoorS6E13OperationTREATY
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/InSpiteOfANail
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/YouCantFightFate

_[Scene: the Arctic. Chad is walking through the snowy landscape as he drags an unconscious Nigel behind him]_

**Chad:** Stupid kid, making me drag his unconscious body around...I don’t believe this! You _could_ have handled a little rock music, but oh no! You just _had_ to pass out and make me carry you to my destination!

_[Chad stops walking for a moment to catch his breath and observe his surroundings]_

**Chad:** You know, kid, as soon as I’m done my mission here, I’m gonna take a nice long nap because you made me waste _all_ of my energy on _**carrying you!**_ You hear me?!

_[Chad turns his head to look at Nigel, who is still out cold. Chad finds himself staring at Nigel for a few moments out of worry]_

**Chad:** Kid, you listening to me?! Don’t tell me that super loud rock music actually...?!

_[Chad quickly checks Nigel’s pulse...and finds that the younger boy’s heart is still beating. Chad then breathes a sigh of relief]_

**Chad:** Oh, good. You’re okay. [shaking his head] Wait a minute! Why do I care what happens to you?! Don’t tell me that you’re making me go soft! I...I...! [grabbing Nigel by the collar and shaking him] I don’t care about you at all, see?! _I hate you, you idiotic brat!_

_[After a few moments of staring at Nigel with anger and worry, Chad quickly pulls Nigel into his arms and starts carrying the younger boy like a video game hero carries a princess]_

**Chad:** I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. This is, without a doubt, the worst moment of my life. (Or the best.) No no no no! It’s almost certainly the _worst!_ [turning red and looking away] Kid, if you’re wondering why I’m suddenly carrying you around, it’s because...(I don’t want to see you getting dragged along the cold hard ground anymore.)...I felt bad for you! That’s all!

_[Nigel instinctively cuddles up closer to Chad’s chest, which makes Chad turn even redder]_

**Chad:** And will you _stop_ embarrassing me?! I swear to Zero, if some sort of romantic music track started playing right now, I will literally _scream to the heavens!_

_[No such song is heard, to Chad’s relief]_

**Chad:** Okay, good. You know what else is good? Your silence. (But I do kind of miss your voice...)

 **Nigel:** [suddenly opening his eyes out of rage] What was that?!

 **Chad:** [jumping a bit] Oh, sweet merciful Zero...! Way to startle me, you _idiot!_ (Thank Zero.) [reflexively pulling Nigel closer] (I don’t know how much more silence I could take...)

 **Nigel** :...Hmm, I see that you’re holding me very close, Chad.

 **Chad** : [stonily] Aren’t you’re supposed to be out cold?

 **Nigel:** I was.But, well, I regained consciousness when you were dragging me around. [chuckling lovingly yet smugly] Did you know that lying down will help keep someone from fainting? Because I know that all too well~

 **Chad:** [growls] I hope you _suffer._

 **Nigel:** [humming happily] I don’t think I _will_ suffer. Not when I’m with _you,_ anyway~

 **Chad:** [muttering to himself] He’s flirting with me again...this kid has been spending too much time around me...

 **Nigel** : [kissing Chad’s cheek] What are you muttering about, my lovely angel~?

 **Chad:** [blushing] Uh, nothing! (I’m not complaining about you flirting with me, that’s for sure.)

 **Nigel:** [wrapping his arms around Chad] You’re awfully silent...are you thinking about me, Chad~?

 **Chad:** [clearing his throat]...Yes. Um, no. I’m almost certainly _not_ thinking about you. (Actually, I was. But you don’t need to know that, kid!)

 **Nigel:** [sighing lovingly] Well, whether you’re thinking about me or not, you’ll always be my hero~

 **Chad:** [rolling his eyes] Good for you, Princess Uno. (He still thinks of me as his hero...?)

 **Nigel:** [squeals] Why, Chad...you just called me a princess! Does that mean you’re calling me a beautiful innocent soul~?

 **Chad:** (Yes yes yes yes.) Yes. [quickly] I mean, no!

 **Nigel:** [kissing Chad’s cheek again] Thank you oh so much, my angel~!

 **Chad:** [sighing out of exasperation] You know, kid, if we keep up...whatever it is we’re doing, we’re not gonna be able to stop the fake treaty in time.

 **Nigel:** [instantly dropping his playful act] There’s a fake treaty that we have to stop?! Well, why didn’t you say so?!

 **Chad:** [icily] Because you started flirting with me as soon as you regained consciousness. (And I didn’t want you to stop...)

 **Nigel:** Well, why didn’t you just stop me from flirting with you?! I would have gladly stopped if you just _asked_ me!

 **Chad:** [blushing a bit] Um, well...(I really enjoy it when you tease me, that’s why I didn’t stop you.)...it was just getting so _boring,_ you know? I mean, I had to have a conversation with _someone_! Do you know what long periods of isolation can do to someone?!

 **Nigel:** [nodding in understanding] Fair point, fair point. But why did you let me cuddle up to you...? And why are you still cuddling me now?

 **Chad:** [turning redder and looking away from Nigel] I, uh, it’s...a similar principle. Humans just...need physical contact, that’s all.

 **Nigel:** [raising an eyebrow out of curiosity] Uh huh. And now for my next question: why are you blushing so much?

 **Chad:** [turning even redder]...It’s an involuntary response. People can blush for, um, many non-love related reasons, you know.

 **Nigel:**...Then why are you looking so...[he sees Chad looking at him with an icy/flustered/elated expression]... flustered...?

 **Chad:** [placing his thumb over Nigel’s lips] Stop talking already, you brat.

_[Chad swiftly kisses Nigel’s (thumb-blocked) lips. Nigel’s face turns very red at the kiss]_

**Chad:** There. That should shut you up.

_[Nigel looks up at Chad with an expression that screams “I want another kiss”. When Chad sees this expression, he slowly smirks]_

**Chad:** That look in your eyes...you just can’t get enough of me, can you? [Nigel shakes his head] You want _more_ , do you? [Nigel nods] Well, if it helps placate you, and if it helps me win against you...then I approve of it!

_[Chad kisses Nigel’s (thumb-blocked) lips again, but this time the kiss lasts for fifteen seconds; during those fifteen seconds, Nigel hums in pleasure and slowly closes his eyes. After the fifteen seconds have passed, Chad slowly pulls away from the kiss and takes his thumb off of Nigel’s lips. Chad smirks proudly as he looks at Nigel’s absolutely lovestruck face (and bleeding nose)]_

**Chad:** Well, now nothing can get in my way of stopping the fake treaty. Isn’t that right, Nigie? [Nigel doesn’t respond] Um, kid? [he shakes Nigel a bit] Hello?

_[Nigel only responds with happy humming. Chad stammers out of rage and disbelief]_

**Chad:** _Really?_ You’re going to make me carry your...um, semi-unconscious body again? [rolling his eyes] Here we go again...

_[Chad looks at Nigel’s lovestruck face for a moment. Nigel sighs happily, which makes Chad blush and look away]_

**Chad:**...What? Don’t get me wrong. I mean, it’s not like I want you to snap out of your lovesick mood or anything. I just... think things will be too easy and boring without someone to stop me.

_[Chad stops walking for a moment and sighs out of frustration and confusion as he looks up at the sky]_

**Chad:** [shaking his head] I’m just a walking contradiction today, huh? I mean... do I want to talk to this kid or not? Do I want to have an easier time with accomplishing my mission by keeping this kid placated... or do I want him to snap out of it and give myself a much more difficult time?

_[Chad looks back down at Nigel with an angry (yet oddly warm) expression]_

**Chad:** This is all your fault, you know. I’m all confused and stuff. You’re all I can think about...this isn’t how it should be...[he resumes walking]...I just can’t let you go, I hate that I love you so...

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I have a feeling that the Galactic Kids Next Door (or the more evil members of the Galactic Kids Next Door, anyway), would try to sabotage Nigel's and Chad's relationship at every turn. The GKND know that the two together make for an unstoppable force, after all.
> 
> It's just like the climax of A Miser Brothers' Christmas: just when Nigel and Chad look like they're going to get along, the GKND trick the two into fighting each other. Also, if Nigel had fire powers and Chad had ice powers, they would almost certainly throw their fire/ice attacks at each other. 
> 
> -Since Operation Domiciliate takes place after Operation Adulation, I have just one thing to say:  
> What's that, Galactic Kids Next Door (or the evil members of your organization, anyway)? You thought Nigel and Chad's relationship would be broken forever? Guess again; there is a reason why love is considered one of the strongest powers ever.
> 
> -Friendly reminder that in Operation Girlfriend, Nigel said "Shut up and let me say 'I'm sorry'" in a very flirtatious tone. His playful/flirtatious behaviour is canon.
> 
> -You just know that as soon as Nigel snaps out of his lovestruck state (and/or Chad snaps him out of it), both him and Chad are going to get into a friendly fight to let off some steam. But will they get into a kissing fight, or are they going to actually roughhouse/fight with each other? Answer: Yes.
> 
> -Related:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628909414738444288/okay-but-yknow-how-chad-is-basically-the-buff#notes


End file.
